You Belong With Me
by Phurplle
Summary: So Eun is his sister. Yi Jung is her brother. He likes her. She likes him. He loved her. Will she love him? "You're my brother and that's how it should be... i can't love you Yi Jung."
1. My Name is So So Eun

Yi Jung oppa is the most annoying person in the world. He's irritating, and is very fond of teasing me. BUT, he's the most loving, caring and cutest step-brother in the whole world. To me, I get jealous every time some girls try to take away his attention from me. Yes, I am an envious sister. What can I do? He's the only family I have ever since my omma left me to his appa. Omma died due to health problems when I was 6, and Yi Jung oppa was 7 by then. Appa took me and raised us alone but sadly he left when Yi Jung oppa turned 18. My name is So So Eun, and he calls me Eunnie. My brother is So Yi Jung and I call him Yi Jungee. T_T

It's really an issue in our school why my brother doesn't have any girlfriends yet. He's hot and handsome and is one of the 4 most prominent bachelors in our place. I'm talking about YES – F4. They've been friends since kindergarten, so yeah we kind of grew up with them. I was the FLOWER among the thorns, being the only girl, they took care of me.

Well most of his fangirls in school blame me saying that I'm so overprotective. That's why everyone is trying to be nice with me, and I don't know why. Wae? It's not my fault that my brother can't find someone who'll take care of him and love him the way I do or… he's just not ready to love…yet. But I'm making sure that when he finds that someone, I'll make sure she's better than me.

But what if that SOMEONE I'm talking about is me? Is that why he's refraining himself from entering relationships? Cannot be, what are you talking about Eunnie? Ani…ani, I'm his sister, well, not purely but we lived together for more than 10 years! We can't be together. Can we?

(A/N: I used the name So Eun instead of Ga Eul, don't ask me why, ^^ like what she said, Yi Jung calls her Eunnie... So Eunnie goes with So Eun right and not Ga Eul? Can i be any clearer than that? ^^ Review! ^^)


	2. My Name is So Yi Jung

So Eun is the most loquacious sister in the world. She's annoying, loud and is always making fun of me. BUT, she's the most caring and loving sister of all. She cooks the best meal ever, makes the best tea and coffee for me and is the best secret keeper of all. She gets jealous every time someone tries to steal me away from her. She's just so cute that she'd pout at me the whole afternoon. When we get home, she won't talk to me but then she couldn't sleep so she'll run to my bedroom and say sorry. Such a darling, eh? Since Appa died, So Eun have become more dependent on me. She always sticks to me, I understand that…I'm the only person in the world that can understand her. I'm the only family she has. And she's the only family I got. Well, our grandfather would like to keep us but she doesn't want to, she'd like us to live alone, my cousins might interfere with her for not being a real member of the "SO CLAN". In some point, I'm happy her mother left her to us, she's in good hands.

She keeps on whining why some girls drool over me, in fact there's no point denying I'm that good looking. It's not that I don't like commitments, it's just that I'm still waiting for the right time to come. I don't want anyone to replace Eunnie in my heart. She's just no. 1 for me and no one else will replace her. Well, I had this girlfriend once, when I was a senior, she tried to push So Eun away, making stories and telling lies about her in front of me. Like one time, she said So Eun sent her threats everyday that if she tells me, So Eun will hurt her. But I just know my sister too well, THAT'S JUST NOT HER. I know her better than any person in the world. Of course, we live together since she was 6 and now she's 19, and I'm 20. I just can't stand seeing her lonely and alone. So I just go out and hang out with some friends but never get into commitments.

If ever I'll find that SOMEONE, I'm hoping she's like So Eun. Warm, friendly, loving and caring, at the same time annoying and loud. She's just too fragile, and I don't want to see her down. A smile from her waking me up in the morning telling me to eat my breakfast completes my day. Even though I'm in a bad mood or sick, her smile just melts my heart. I'm sure if appa was alive, he'd rather stay at home with So Eun then go to work.

What is this I'm feeling? My best friend Song Woo Bin confessed he liked Eunnie. And now they're together. I just don't like the idea of it…I don't know why. Yes, they grew up together too. But it's a different story now, my Eunnie is not a kid anymore, she's a lady, a woman. But what about me? What's my role now if you have Woo Bin? Aren't you satisfied of having me only? I guess…yes, I am a selfish brother too.


	3. Yi Jungee and So Eunnie

(A/N: just want to remind everybody. Ga Eul is So Eun... i just used her real name instead of Ga Eul...)

"Oppa, wake up, I'm hungry." So Eun said as she folded the blanket that was crumpled on the floor.

"5 more minutes Eunnie, just 5 more." He said as he sank on the pillows.

"Ya, Jungee, If only I could drive, I would let you sleep for the whole day but since you won't even let me ride the taxi, or let the chauffeur take me, you have to get up there and-"

"Okay, okay I'm up." He said as he scratched his head and headed to the bathroom. He just can't stand her mumbling like that.

"That's my brother." So Eun smiled.

So Eun waited patiently for his brother, Yi Jung, in the dining area where she prepared breakfast herself.

"So what do we have today? Hmm?" Yi Jung said as he sat down and took a sip from his cup.

"As always, your favorite." She smiled and started to put some egg rolls on Yi Jung's plate.

"Every time I drink your coffee, I would miss appa. He would never drink any other coffee even if it was the most expensive coffee on earth, he would never drink unless you made it." He smiled.

"Oppa, let's visit appa later." And Yi Jung nodded.

They arrived in school and So Eun bid goodbye to his brother. She smiled but after she took a few steps away, she turned back and ran to Yi Jung.

"You forgot." Yi Jung said and smiled.

"Sorry, I was kind of occupied." She smiled as she fixed his necktie.

"Occupied? By who?" Yi Jung raised his eyebrows.

"Oppa…what do you mean by who? And ya, this is child abuse, you're doing it on purpose."

"Why? You were the one to tie our neckties even when appa was alive. Why complain now?"

"Nothing…you're just-"

"So Eun-sshi! Yi Jung-ah!"

"Woo Bin oppa…I'll go now Yi Jungee, be a good boy or I'll tell appa you've been naughty. Araso?" So Eun winked. Yi Jung just smiled.

"Late for school again?" Woo Bin asked.

"As usual, lazy head woke up late again. See ya." So Eun said and sprinted.

"Hey, why are you looking at her like she's some food you can eat. In short, why are you drooling over my sister?" Yi Jung said to Woo Bin.

"Muo? Hey, I would never look at So Eun the way I look at other girls…she's like…a sis…well, a special friend to me. She's…ahh, let's go." Woo Bin said.

"Eunnie!"

"Jan Di!" So Eun said as she hugged her best friend.

"You're early today? Did Jun Pyo oppa drive you to school?" So Eun said as she sat down.

"Ani, he-"

"Hi So Eun-sshi, I'm Sungkyu, a transfer student. I heard So Yi Jung is your brother, can we be friends?" the girl smiled giving her a paper bag with chocolates inside.

"Ah…hi, and…oh…okkkaay??" She said doubtful of her answer. Jan Di rolled her eyes.

LUNCH BREAK.

"Jan Di-ah, where's Eunnie?" Yi Jung asked while pouring wine into his cup. They were at the F4 lounge.

"On her way sunbae, your girlfriends are picking on her again." Jan Di teased.

"Muo? Why did you leave her?"

"Because this bigheaded friend of yours dragged me all the way here." She said making a funny face at Jun Pyo..

"Where is she?"

"At the lobby, near the field."

"You want me to fetch her?" Woo Bin suggested.

"Huh? No, I'll fetch her…myself." Yi Jung said.

"Ya, So Eun-sshi, do you want to come to our house tonight? Let's have a slumber party." A girl said.

"So Eun-sshi, let's watch movie together, bring Yi Jung sunbae with you." another girl said.

"Let's have dinner tonight, I'll cook Yi Jung's favorite food." Another girl said.

"Eunnie!" Yi Jung called.

"Oppa…" So Eun pouted as the group of girls let go of her and crowded on Yi Jung.

"Eunnie doesn't like slumber parties, I don't like watching movies on public theaters and the only person who knows how to cook my favorite food is her. So stop pretending you like her, if it's me you want." Yi Jung said as he put an arm on Eunnie's shoulders and walked away.

"I just don't understand why those girls are fantasizing you, do they have sight problems in some ways? (YJ smirked) and by the way, your girlfriend gave this." She said as she handed him the paper bag Sungkyu gave earlier and walked ahead of him.

"Girlfriend? Looks like my little girl is jealous." Yi Jung smiled and ran after her.

"What little girl are you talking about? I'm a grown up now." She said pouting.

"Okay, but you don't seem to like-"

"Nonetheless, as long as your army(girls) will stop butting on me then we don't have a problem. But! Make sure she could at least make good coffee." Then she smiled.

**YJ POV: That sweet smile of her again, I just love my sister so much.**

After class, they went to visit their father's resting place on a private necropolis 30 minutes drive from the town.

So Eun went to his father first while Yi Jung followed videotaping her.

"Appa, how have you been? I missed you and omma, Jungee has been naughty again, I was late for school, good thing my teacher was late too. And oh, I forgot to tell you, he's being a bad boy again, I can't seem to understand why he doesn't just look for the right one so those girls would stop on pretending to be nice to me. It's getting annoying really, everybody was like…good or pretending-to-be-good in front of me. They think I was the one keeping him from entering relationships. Why can't he just date someone? Will you visit him in his dream and scare him off his feet?? Just joking, I love you appa."

So Eun laughed as she placed replaced the flowers in the vase.

"What are you laughing at? Trying to blackmail me again huh? Appa, Eunnie's being mean to me. She scares me like halmeoni, Yi Jungee, if you don't wake up I'll shave your head! (So Eun sticks her tongue out), but still, she makes the best egg rolls ever. I bet you missed her coffee don't you? And she just complained early this morning about fixing my tie every day. It's not that I do it on purpose but-"

"I knew it! You were doing it on purpose!" So Eun threw him a crumpled tissue paper on his face.

"Hey! Stop that, but aren't I doing her a favor? She used to do it when you're still with us, so every time she fixes my tie, it's like she's doing it to you. Right?" Yi Jung stuck his tongue out on her.

So Eun laughed and went near him. He hugged her as they talked to their father.

"I miss him so much, if only I knew where omma was when she died, I had her buried here beside appa."

"I'm sure wherever she is, she is happy you have a handsome, caring, loving brother like me." He smiled.

"Okay, I'll pretend I didn't hear the word handsome." And she laughed.

"You little cutie, let's go home, it's getting late." He said.

After they ate dinner together, they went to their own rooms. Yi Jung watched TV while Eunnie started scanning her book.

It was 10 in the evening but still Yi Jung couldn't sleep so he decided to get the video cam. He attached it to his laptop and browsed files. All of it contains So Eun's flicks, stolen moments and plain shots. He decided to watch what he recorded earlier. So Eun was talking to her father while replacing those dried flowers in the vase and he can't help but smile.

"Appa, I bet you really miss her. Our angel, is finally grown up now. And she's turning 20 next week." He smiled and started the slideshow.

In So Eun's room…

After studying, she opened her secret box where pictures of her and Yi Jung, and her appa was kept. Tokens and gifts. She picked a picture, where she was with Yi Jung and their appa. She was 10 years old at that time. Every year they have a family picture, the three of them. Then she looked at one picture with him and Yi Jung.

"It's still a family picture…even though it's just the two of us." She smiled as a tear slowly rush down to her cheek.

"This would be the 3rd birthday without you appa, you left me on Yi Jung's 18th birthday. I'm turning 20 next week, I'm a lady now you see." She said touching his father's face.

"What hurts more is that I don't even have any memory of my mother, not even a picture, I can visualize her face but not that clear, just a figure, a shadow of her…I was 6, I can't remember her that much."

Yi Jung turned on the security cameras around the house and there he saw her, her sister talking again to his father in her room. She always does this, but now she's crying… He hurriedly walked out and went to her room.

He knocked.

"Oppa, go to sleep, you'll wake up late again tomorrow, I'm okay and turn off those cameras." So Eun said wiping her tears away.

But Yi Jung insisted and went in.

So Eun stood up as she returned her secret box in her closet. Yi Jung hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"You shouldn't be doing this any longer oppa, we're not kids anymore." She said as she settled in her bed.

"I know, but still you're my little Eunnie. Goodnight." He smiled and turned off the lights and headed out.


	4. Saengil Chukha Hae Eunnie!

It was Saturday. No class. Yi Jung should be of course, happy, that he could just sleep the whole day but no, instead of drowning himself in his queen sized bed to snore his lungs out, he woke up a bit early.

He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Then he went to check on his flat screened monitors in his office area at one corner of his room.

She's still sleeping. He smiled.

He got something from a small old-fashioned terracotta box.

"Now is the right time appa, I hope she's ready." He uttered and headed to her room.

He crept in slowly not making any noise, not wishing to wake her up. He sat at one corner of her bed as her face was lighted by the reflection of the light coming from the big curtains of her window.

He stared at her for a while…

"Yi Jungee, am I that beautiful?" She chuckled and threw a pillow on his face.

"So you're just pretending you were asleep huh?" He said and tickled her.

"Oppa! Stop it, you know you shouldn't be sneaking here in my room anymore. I'm not that Eunnie who used to shout OPPA! In the middle of the night." She laughed.

"Yes, and here comes your knight in...wait, HANDSOME knight in shining armor to the rescue, I'd come running and watch you until you fall asleep." He smiled remembering those times.

"Things are different now, I am 20 years old. I can take care of myself now."

"Well, if that's your wish then I wouldn't be coming here anymore even if you scream your lungs out. But I'll miss those times having you screaming OPPA! OPPA! Like some monster came out of your closet." He chuckled.

So Eun laughed when Yi Jung made a funny face and shouted Oppa. He was adorable to look at, and still remembering all of those made her beam even more.

"You grew up…beautifully."

So Eun made a funny face.

"And you grew up…hmmmm, well you grew up." She giggled at what she just said.

"Oppa, if I'm not your sister, would you date someone like me?" she said making a pretty face.

"Muo? Are you out of your mind? Who would date an immature nagger like you? But…well, hmmm…since you're well, a little pretty, I'll take considerations." He smirked as she pouted. He laughed.

**YJ POV: Of course I'd date you, you're perfect! But, can I really date you? We're not really blood related.**

"If someone asks you out, I'm sure it would look like he was your babysitter and not your date." He smiled even wider teasing her sister.

He just loves to tease her and she just keeps on pouting and pouting and laughing at what his brother was saying. She was enjoying this. His brother's effort to wake up early just to make her smile just made her day.

"Oppa, I'm serious." She said and got up.

"Well, at least make sure he fits my standards before you date him Eunnie. Araso?" he kissed her forehead.

"Happy birthday Eunnie, saranghae. I'm sorry that you're stuck with me on your 20th birthday."

"Hmmmm, who else would I be stuck with for the rest of my life than you? Gomaowo…" she hugged him.

"Now hurry up, I'll wait for you downstairs."

"We're going somewhere?"

"Yes and since you said you're a lady now, you're going on a date."

"Me? With who?"

"You'll see." He smirked and headed out the room.

When So Eun finished taking a bath, she saw 4 gift boxes on her bed. Powder blue, baby pink, silver and beige.

"Hmmmm…" she smiled widely and got her phone.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you oppa. Saranghae. You're the best."

"Anything for you stick. "

"Stick?"

"Look at the mirror, and see why, straight figure with not even a single curve line."

He could tell from the other line she was pouting.

"Just joking…hurry up."

So Eun descended the staircase slowly, (the 5" blue gladiator heels made it more difficult to descend the staircase), Yi Jung looked at her with amazement in his eyes. Before she could reach the last step…

"Now I'm getting jealous about this date, for a moment I would like to forget that you're my sister." He smiled and kissed her hand.

"Oppa, I'm not sure if I'm okay with this. I mean this would be my well..uh first…official date."

"That's why I'm leaving you to the expert." He said as they walked hand in hand to ride the limo.

Inside…

"Oppa, tell me, who's my date? Do I know him?" she asked, very intrigued as her eyes sparkled in excitement.

"Of course you do, just be yourself, you look lovely." He held her hand to ease her discomfort.

When the limo had stopped, So Eun opened the windows…

"Eh? Oppa, are you sure where we're going? Why are we here at the airport?" She said looking around.

"Eunnie, can you stop asking questions for about 2 and a half hour?"

"Okay…but do I really know him?"

"Eunnie…"

"Shutting my mouth. Keeping quiet." She said and pouted.

When they were in the plane, So Eun took a nap while Yi Jung tried to make a phonecall.

"We're on our way." He said and the plane took off.

When they reached their destination, a limo arrived to fetch them and an old…no, a middle-aged man greeted them.

"Young master So Yi Jung, young mistress So So Eun, welcome back." He said.

"Back? I've been here? Oppa, what is all this men in black? I'm getting scared of this date thing you were saying, can we just go home and play cards?" she said hanging on to Yi Jung's arm.

They stopped by at a hotel, So Eun decided to sit in the lobby for a moment.

"Aissh, this is killing me…" she said as she took off her left shoe.

"Oppa, we've been waiting for 2 hours, is this date thing still ongoing or not? And who am I going out with???" So Eun said slightly impatient.

"With me." Someone answered her from behind.

She turned around to see that it was….


	5. My Eunnie is Mad at Me

"Oppa, we've been waiting for 2 hours, is this date thing still ongoing or not? And who am I going out with???" So Eun said slightly impatient.

"With me." Someone answered her from behind.

She turned around to see that it was….

"Eunnie, this is your date…haraboji, meet my beloved Eunnie." Yi Jung smiled.

"Muo? Ha..Hara…haraboeji???" Eunnie said in awe.

"What? You don't know me anymore??" He asked, his voice rising.

"Ehh, aniyo..it's just that…"

"You're expecting someone else? You don't like to go out with your grandfather??" He questioned.

"Ehhh…aniyo, I mean Yes…I don't…I mean No, ehhh, oppa…" She said and she ran to Yi Jung like a kid.

"You just said you're a lady now. And this…is what I believe appa would want if he was alive." Yi Jung said.

**FLASHBACK:**

**2 months before YJ's father died.**

"**Appa, what is this for?" Yi Jung asked as he inspects the box his father handed him.**

"**When Eunnie reaches the right age, you know what to do. I trust you, take care of her. I stand by with her decision, being the only girl in the So clan, your grandfather would surely like to meet her. But with that, I know that there'll be some interrogations and issues regarding her real identity."**

"**She's just contented with what she has appa, if she doesn't want to live with harabeoji, its fine with me, I know she just want to live a normal life. Uncle Hyun, and Aunt Minji might interfere again, it's decided appa. Eunnie and I will just stay here in Seoul, but what's inside this box?" he asked.**

"**Your mother wanted to have a daughter, your grandfather wanted to have a granddaughter, and I think she's the right candidate. This box contains gifts. Gifts you will give her for each birthday I'm gone." **

**He opened the box and his eyes stared with amazement.**

**There was a locket, a ring, a necklace…and the box itself was a music box.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_YJ'S POV: This is the last of it appa, should I also give the box to her?_

He put back the necklace in his pocket and joined So Eun and their grandfather in their conversation.

"So…where are we going harabeoji?" She asked, still shy.

"I'm going to tour you myself to your property." He said.

"Pr…Prropperrttttt-ty??" She repeated.

"Yes. Let's go." He said bluntly.

"Okay, oppa, let's-"

"I'm not going Eunnie, I have some important matters to do. Enjoy." He said and kissed her cheek.

"I can't believe you, you're suppose to celebrate with me. It's my birthday. Are there more important matters to you than me?" She said but before Yi Jung could answer her, she left without another word.

_YJ'S POV: My…my Eunnie, sorry for disappointing you on your birthday. But yes, there's some important matters I need to deal with…She might leave me If I don't meet her._

So Eun and her grandfather had a great bonding time with each other. They went from hotels to club houses, from golf course to real estates.

"Harabeoji…are you sure these are all mine?"

"You said it yourself the last time you went here. I clearly remember that, I was 67 years old that time."

"And how old are you now harabeoji?"

"80. Why?"

T_T

"I am 20 now, so that was 13 years ago, I was 7 the last time I came here, how could I remember?"

"You kids. Look at me, I'm old and still my memory is sharp. Let's go home Eun Jae."

"Eun Jae? Harabeoji, I'm not Eun Jae…it's So Eun…So Eun, or call me Eunnie, that's cuter."

He didn't answer.

Meanwhile…in the SO MANSION.

"So you're back? For good?"

"Hey, I missed you." Yi Jung said and hugged her.

"How was the trip?"

"It's fine, you should stay for dinner."

"I can't, I have to work you see."

"Aww, for me? Please, I want you to meet my sister."

"Oh, she's here? Okay…okay, as usual, you win again."

DINNER.

So Eun arrived barefooted, she put her shoes in her bag. As she walked to the living room, she heard a laugh…

"Ya, please be gentle Yi Jungeee…." A girl said and So Eun could hear Yi Jung chuckling.

"Hey, you're overacting, I haven't done anything yet." He said.

She dropped her bag. Yi Jung heard it and immediately checked who's there…

"Eunnie."

"Op…nevermind." She said, picked her bag and strode out of the living room to the kitchen.

"Eun-"

"Oppa, who's there?" the girl cut him.

"No one." And he went back.

"That Jungee, it's my birthday today and I was expecting a surprise from him. Appa, scold him, will you? Good thing I enjoyed my trip with harabeoji except that he kept on calling me Eun Jae." She said as she drank water.

The man who greeted them in the airport lately announced his arrival.

"Young mistress So Eun sshi, your bags are already upstairs in your room. If you need anything, don't hesitate to tell me." He said and bowed.

"Bags? I don't recall I brought any luggage with me except this one." She said pointing her hand bag with her shoes stuffed in.

"Young master Yi Jung took care of it ma'am." He said.

"Okay then, can you show me where my room is? I would like to rest."

"Perhaps you'd like to eat dinner miss, young master Yi Jung prepared a small feast."

"No, I'm tired." She said.

The butler lead her to her room, she took a shower first before climbing in her bed. She turned the Television on and someone knocked on her door.

"Eunnie." It was Yi Jung.

"Go away." She said and increased the TV's volume.

He went inside.

"Eunnie…let's eat."

"I'm not hungry."

Yi Jung sat on the bed.

"My Eunnie is mad at me." He said smiling.

"I'm not. Go away." She said not looking at him.

"Well then, if you won't eat, then I won't eat too. Let's just watch TV together." He said.

So Eun turned off the television and covered her face with the blanket.

"I will sleep now, just turn off the lights when you go out." She said.

Yi Jung sighed.

"Eunnie, I would like you to meet your big sister."

She didn't answer.

"Eunnie, I said I would like you to meet-"

"I don't want a big sister!" she said still not looking at him.

"Why?"

"Why is she going to be my big sister? Because you'll marry her??" she asked in a slightly high tone.

"Muo? Hmmmm, I sense jealousy here. Weren't you the one who said to appa that I should pick the right one so that no one will disturb you in school anymore?"

"Oh that. Thanks, now my life will be peaceful."

"Eunnie."

"I'm not meeting her."

"Eunnie, she's Il Hyun's wife."

So Eun uncovered her face and looked at him.

"Il Hyun oppa's wife?? Then are you cheating on him??"

"Muo?? Il Hyun was massaging her feet, while Eun Jae and I were playing Wii."

She kept quiet.

"My angel is jealous, isn't she?" he smiled.

She shook her head.

"Come here, you cutie." He said and hugged her.

"I thought you said you're a grown up now? Why do I feel like I'm hugging a 9th grader?" he laughed.

He heard something.

"What was that?" He said.

"Uhhh…me. Let's eat." So Eun said and they ate dinner together.


	6. Eunnie Goes Clubbing

So Eun and Yi Jung went home the following morning and said goodbye to their grandfather. Their harabeoji would like them to stay longer, but Eunnie, being the good girl she was, said that she has classes to attend to. When they arrived home, So Eun cooked lunch for both of them before they decided to take a nap.

Around 6PM…

"Oppa, wake up. Let's go out." Eunnie said turning the television ON and kept on changing the channels.

"Where to?" Yi Jung said as he reached for his phone to check the time.

"I don't know. Surprise me. You ditched me on my birthday yesterday!" She said pouting.

"Hmmm, I told you, I had to meet Eun Jae, we made a bargain. She'd leave me if I won't show up."

"Bargain? What bargain?"

"Just a piece of art she got in Italy. Have you talked to Il Hyun?"

"Yes, but only for a short while, it was awkward really…seeing him again."

"You were 9 when Il Hyun left to live with grandpa. Why are you timid when it comes to him but annoying when it comes to me?

"Because he keeps on travelling and I haven't spent that much time with him than I've spent with you."

"I knew that…you want to go clubbing?" He was smirking, he knew she would never agree. She isn't the type of person who does such things. She's just so babyish.

"Maybe." She answered doubtfully.

"Muo? Are you sure??" he said and got up from his bed.

"Ye, if you allow me." She smirked.

"I will of course, I will allow you to enter such ONLY…ONLY if you're either with me, Jan DI and F3. Araso?"

"Got it. I'll change first!" She said and hurriedly ran back to her room.

Yi Jung on the other hand contacted F3 and agreed they'd meet in the club.

So Eun was wearing an ocean blue tube top dress with her hair down. Yi Jung was making fun of her thinking that she's overdressed; that they're going on a club and not on a party.

"What should I wear? Jeans and pumps?" She said making a face.

"It's just that…your dress is too short." He commented.

"Wae? Don't I look good?"

"Ani…nevermind. Let's go."

**9PM at the D'Lite Club.**

Ji Hoo, Yi Jung, and So Eun settled at a vacant table on the VIP area. Woo Bin, Jan Di and Jun Pyo haven't arrived yet. So Eun wasn't use yet to see things like this so she tried looking around.

"Wow, indeed you're a grown up now So Eun. Congratulations. Belated happy birthday." Ji Hoo greeted her.

"Gomawuh, Ji Hoo oppa. You look great today." So Eun smiled and took a sip from her orange juice.

**3 girls went to drop by their table and threw seductive stares at Yi Jung for Ji Hoo was busy playing cards. So Eun returned them disgusting looks.**

"Yah, what are you looking at? Get lost!" So Eun said pushing them away. Ji Hoo and Yi Jung looked at each other and laughed their heads off.

"Looks like you got yourself a jealous girl with you Yi Jung." Ji Hoo said laughing.

"What's so funny about that? They were staring as if Jungee's their dinner." She said drinking all her juice.

"So what happened here huh? I sense fun, since you managed to get Ji Hoo laugh like that." Woo Bin said smiling.

"Oppa…" So Eun said.

"Hey birthday girl, you look well…different." He said and gave her a kiss on her cheeks.

"Woo Bin-ah, are you hitting on my sister?"

"Relax bro, it's her birthday." Woo Bin said and sat.

"Oppa, did you call Jun Pyo? I can't contact Jan Di."

"They're on their way, you know Jun Pyo, always late." Ji Hoo said.

The night was just starting to heat up. Ji Hoo went home early saying he was bored and sleepy already. T_T Yi Jung went to the comfort room, feeling like he needs to answer the call of nature.

"Eunnie, want a drink?" Woo Bin offered.

"Muo? No…no, I'll just have another orange juice." She said.

"So Eun sshi, that's your third orange juice." Woo Bin said as So Eun took another glass from the waiter's tray.

"Ehh…I'm okay with this." She said undoubtedly.

"Okay, I'll just put this one here, you might mistake it for water. You wanna dance?" He offered.

"Ani…I'm good oppa. Thanks." She smiled.

**Two sexy but not-so-pretty girls sat on their space.**

"Huh? Ya, are you not lost or something? This isn't your table." She said to them in a good tone.

"And why are you acting such a b****?" one girl said.

"Mworagu? What did you just say?" So Eun said.

"I said why are you acting such a b****? You are not like their girlfriend or anything." They said smirking.

"Ya, leave my friend alone." Jan Di finally arrived with a grumping Gu Jun Pyo on her back.

"And who are you tell us that?"

"She's my girlfriend you idiots, get away from here!" Jun Pyo said taking a sit.

"Ya, did I tell you to butt in?" Jan Di said setting herself beside So Eun.

"Don't start with me again!" Jun Pyo said.

"Ahhh…ehh, let's just chill okay? Jun Pyo oppa, you like to drink?" So Eun said cutting their argument.

"Aiish, where are they?" Jun Pyo said getting impatient.

"Ji Hoo oppa went home early, Woo Bin was there somewhere, Jungee's in the comfort room"

Jun Pyo left them with Jan Di making a don't-come-back-anymore look.

"Eunnie, I heard you went to your grandfather's. How was it?"

"It's okay…he toured me around. Jungee ditched me because of Eun Jae unnie, that's why he thought of coming here. At least I know my brother's whereabouts…" she said.

"Eun Jae?" Jan Di asked.

"Il Hyun oppa's wife." She said smiling.

"So this is Yi Jung's stepsister…wait, is stepsister really the right term? She's not even related to their chauffeur isn't she? Or…could be…the daughter of their gardener or something?? Yet she's acting like an overprotective spinster." One girl said and So Eun choked spitting the juice she just drank.

Jan Di handed her the glass not knowing it was the vodka that Woo Bin set aside earlier. So Eun managed to drink it all to relieve herself from getting throttled. When she engulfed the last of it, she then felt the bitterness of its taste.

"Jan Di-ah!!!! It's bitter, spicy, ehhh sour! Nanmurogetseo! (I don't know!)" She said fanning her tongue with her eyes tearing.

"Ehhh??? What is this??" Jan Di said and sniffed the glass.

Then the girls laughed and walked away…

"Eunnie, mian. It's vodka. I didn't know." Jan Di said biting her lip.

"I think I'm going to puke." She said and ran to the ladies' room.

She was washing her face when some girls entered.

"I didn't get the chance to dance with Yi Jung…ahhh, that brat sister of hers."

"I wish I'd just poison her and make her vanish forever."

"She's just a burden to Yi Jung's life."

So Eun stopped the faucet. Fixed herself and faced the girls. Her face was red already and she could feel her world spinning, just then, Jan Di went to Woo Bin and Yi Jung who were talking and drinking near the bar side of the club.

"Ahhh, Yi Jung sunbae… Eunnie…she's…she…"

"Muo? What happened to her??" Yi Jung asked.

"Well, some girls are hitting on her and then her orange juice, and then I…"

"Spill it Jan Di." Woo Bin said curious too.

"Well, I accidentally handed her the vodka, thinking it was water…and she kind of drank it all."

"Muo???" the two chorused as they rushed to the ladies' room.

So Eun wasn't use to drinking…this was her first time. Yi Jung felt the need to be beside her. At the ladies' room…

"Ya, was it my fault that my mother left me to his dad? Was it? Did I push myself to him? Was it my fault that he won't dance with you?? Was it? I never forced him to accept me as his sister! I know we don't have that kind of "bond" you're talking about! But you have no right to tell me I'm just some add on in his life! You don't have the right!!" She said as tears escaped her eyes. Then she throws up…

"Eunnie!" Jan Di exclaimed and assisted her friend. Yi Jung saw everything. Woo Bin glared at the girls and helped So Eun.

"I can handle this sunbae, just wait outside." Jan Di said helping So Eun.

"Mian Eunnie… this is my fault." Jan Di said wiping her face.

So Eun saw a silhouette she identified as her brother's.

"Jungee…I'm not a burden to you…am i?" She asked. Jan Di looked at her then looked at Yi Jung who was standing right in front of So Eun.

"Sunbae, I think you should take her home." Jan Di said Yi Jung nodded not taking his eyes away from So Eun.

He carried So Eun to his car and left the club. Meanwhile, Woo Bin was left looking at the orange car disappearing from his view as he returned the small box in his pocket.

"I think…not this time Woo Bin. Not this time…" He sighed and went back in.

Yi Jung finally laid So Eun on her bed, he touched her face.

"My baby, you've never been a burden to me…not even once. Sorry, I love you." He said and So Eun was a bit or I say slightly conscious…just a little that she replied.

"Mian oppa…mian, for everything." She said and finally fell asleep.

"Silly, I should be the one saying sorry." He said and kissed her forehead. He got up when he heard the maids knock.

"Don't wake her up. Just wash and change her clothes." Yi Jung said and headed out the room.


	7. Woo Bin oppa likes me?

The next day, It was Yi Jung's turn to cook breakfast for So Eun. He did manage to cook egg rolls, but not that good actually. But at least he tried…

"Eunnie, wake up. The sun's up, you're late." He whispered in her ear.

"Hmmm?" So Eun said and stretched her arms and accidentally hit Yi Jung on his nose.

"Aaaishhh! Eunnie! You're so sloppy!"

"Wae? I didn't know you were there lurking in my pretty face! If I know, if I wasn't your sister you sure would have fallen for me already. Oppa, I know I'm beautiful okay? But don't stare at me like tha-"

"Ya, don't get so full of yourself. You're not even half 1/3 of what really "beautiful" means. Eat and hurry up. I'm late." He said and went out of the room.

"Ehhh? Since when did you care about being late?" So Eun said scratching her head.

In school…

"So Eun sshi!"

"Woo Bin oppa…" So Eun went to Woo Bin who was drinking soda alone in the bench.

"How have you been lately?" He asked.

"Fine…Jungee's a bit funny today. He cooked egg rolls this morning and he was hurrying 'cause he'll be late. What is that? Since when did you guys care about school time?" She said smiling.

"Ehh? Is that so? Eunnie, I want to tell you something…"

"Hmm? What is that about?"

"What do you think of me?"

"What do you mean what do I think of you?"

"As a man…as a person. As an individual…"

"Well, I consider you like Jungee, a brother… you guys always protect me when we you were young and I was younger. You treat me like a princess, always center of attention that Jun Pyo oppa walked out when nobody listened to him because the three of you comforted me when I was crying. Wae? Why are you asking?"

"I always thought of you as a girl Eunnie…a girl worth loving. Before, yes, you're like my little sister… but you grew up so fast…and beautiful. We could always trust you, like you were the rose and we're the thorns in your stem, we should protect you from harm. But things are different now Eunnie, I've thought of this since High School but I'm afraid Jungee would be irate about this."

"What are you trying to say oppa?"

"So Eun sshi, I like you, not as a sister, not as a friend, but as a girl…a woman."

"Oppa…"

"I'm not forcing you to like me back. I just felt like I need to tell you."

"Oppa…"

"Let's not have these awkward dealings with each other araso? Yi Jung might doubt I did something to you. Just forget it…ya, forget it."

_WB POV: What do you mean forget it? Woo Bin, tell her! Tell her!_

"Ehhh, I was wondering…if…"

"What oppa?"

"Well…will you go out with me? Like on a date. Don't tell Yi Jung please…"

"But…"

"Let's give it a chance Eunnie… You know me for so long, I won't break your heart, I promise."

"But Jungee…."

"He won't know, if you won't tell him."

"I don't know."

"Please Eunnie…"

"I'll think about it oppa, I have classes, I have to go now." But before Eunnie could stand, Woo Bin caught her wrist and handed her a small blue box.

"I intend to give you that last night, but you left early. Belated happy birthday." He said and smiled at her.

"Gomawuh, oppa…for everything." She smiled and walked away.

Eunnie went home straight after class..

"I'm home." She called but nobody answered.

"Oppa? Jungee, are you there?" She called when she opened the door to his room but NO. He's not there.

She kept on calling while searching every single room of the house. She toured almost all, except one – his studio.

She ran all the way from the dirty kitchen to the back of their mansion.

"Oppa…" She said and went inside room.

"Good you're here, I'm starving." Yi Jung said as he was molding the clay.

"What are you making?" She smiled and sat beside him.

"Something for my – where did that come from??" He said when he saw her neck with something dangling in it.

"Oh, it's a gift…from a friend." She said touching it.

"Which friend?" He stopped his work and wiped his hands with the towel. She doesn't have any REAL close friend other than Jan Di and F3.

"Ahhh, my classmate. He…said it was a birthday present." She said and closed her eyes.

"He? So…he's a man after all. Judging from the type of jewelry he gave you. I already have suspects…"

"Suspects?? Jungee, he's not a criminal to be called a suspect. He's a good person."

"So you know him well?"

"It's not like that and I am not talking about this. I'm hungry." She said and stood up and left the studio.

"Hmmm…you got me thinking." Yi Jung uttered.

That night, Yi Jung turned on his cameras again and focused on Eunnie.

"Should I call him? Or not…maybe not…" She said to herself. She was rolling and jumping and curling in her bed. She decided to just text him.

**Oppa, jal ja. ^^**

Then around 3 minutes later…he replied.

**I thought you're going to call me?**

_**I thought so too but I don't think it's quite safe, Jungee might turn on his camera anytime and he might catch me talking to you. Hope you understand. :)**_

_**Ahh…I see. You sleepy?**_

_**Ani…not yet though. How about you oppa?**_

**I was dosing off before you texted, but now I'm awake as hell. **_**:) **_

Yi Jung saw her sister happily texting on her bed when it was already 12:20AM…

"Appa, I think our Eunnie has a secret lover and I don't think she has plans to tell me." He said staring at the monitor.

Yi Jung lied on his bed staring at his phone for a moment… He wanted to text her. It was 1:30AM and he doesn't know if she's still awake texting or already asleep. He decided to stop watching but he did not fail to hit the "record" button before finally turning off the lights.

Meanwhile…

_**I'm sleepy oppa…we should sleep now.**_

**I know you're not used to staying up late. Sorry, have a good sleep angel. See you in my dreams. :)**

_**Good night oppa, and thank you, it's beautiful. I'm wearing it now.**_

And So Eun slept with a smile on her face.

**Chapter end notes:**

jal ja is goodnight by the way. ^^

How was it? Awww, i think it's too short. More WooEun moments on the next chap! Review! ^^ please do review!


	8. He's Just a Jealous Guy

"Wake up sleepyhead." So Eun said as she tugged Yi Jung from his bed. As usual, her bright and sweet face made him grin for the moment.

"What are you smiling at?" So Eun asked and put an arm on her brother's chest as she examined him closely.

"You seem to be in good mood Jungee, are you hiding something from me? You're not even begging for five more minutes. Are you sick or something?" She asked as she eyes him narrowly.

"Muo? Well I just feel like I'm the luckiest brother in the whole world." He smiled staring deeply in her eyes.

"And why is that?"

"Because I have very thoughtful sister like you. A sister I could trust and lean on whenever I'm down and a sister who shares every bit of her secret to me, we're best friends right?" he smiled at her peculiarly.

"Ehh? Well…yes of course, what siblings are for right? I'm…gonna make breakfast." She said, stood up and left.

_YJ'S POV: Now you got me thinking you're hiding something from me Eunnie._

They arrived at school a bit early so they decided to head to the lounge. Surprisingly, Ji Hoo was already there, reading a book.

"Good morning sunbae." So Eun greeted him and earned a smile from the enigmatic young man.

"You're a bit early today Yi Jung." Ji Hoo said and Yi Jung sighed as he sat on the couch facing him.

"Jungee, Jan Di texted me, she's already in school, I'm off. See ya." So Eun said and left.

"Well?" Ji Hoo assumed and placed the book on the center table.

"I was wondering, I think my sister has a secret admirer or something." Yi Jung said as he stood to get something from the fridge.

"And who do you think that might be?"

"I don't know…First, she was wearing a clearly expensive neck piece saying it was a gift from a friend, next thing is, she was happily lying in bed last night…texting someone. Well, I wouldn't mind it at first but it was already 2 in the morning!" He exclaimed.

"Looks like we have a suspicious brother here."

"It's not that I don't trust her… I just felt like she's hiding something from me." He said. Just then, they heard footsteps coming and realized it came from Woo Bin. He failed to greet them because of his busyness in hitting some keys in his touch screen phone.

"Hmmm…too early for a date I guess?" Ji Hoo commented as Woo Bin gave him a smile.

"Well, dinner ac – " then he saw Yi Jung opening a can of juice.

"Yes…dinner with some chic." He finished. Yi Jung gave his friend a tug on his arm and seated where he was settled earlier.

"Some chic? Where to?" Yi Jung asked.

"Ehh, I don't know. Maybe to some places, you know these kinds of girls Yi Jung…" He said and swallowed.

Then his phone beeped.

_**I'm sure my brother would be talking about me having this beautiful gift you gave me. Hope you won't spoil anything. He's just concerned. Have a great day oppa. :)**_

"I'm not used to seeing you texting a girl Woo Bin, you usually do the calling and hanging up."

"I…well, I'm saving my battery for later."

"What a weird answer. See ya later. Gotta sleep." Ji Hoo commented and left the lounge leaving Woo Bin and Yi Jung in an awkward silence.

"Woo Bin, I was just wondering…do you happen to see So Eun going out with someone here in school?" He asked.

"Ehh? I don't know…well, I haven't… why?"

"Nothing…just an intuition. I have a feeling she's hiding something from me. Did you notice her necklace?"

"Ehhh, I haven't seen her yet wearing it…I mean I haven't seen her yet now, wearing that necklace…you just said…yeah. Ehh, why? What's with the necklace?" He gulped.

"She said…it was from a friend, then she said it was a guy. Then I saw her texting around 2am and she looked like she was really interested with that guy."

"Any clues?"

"Not at all. She won't tell me." He said.

It was already 5 o'clock in the afternoon when Yi Jung waited for So Eun in the parking space.

He looked at his watch and it read 5:19PM. Still, no sign of So Eun. Then he felt his phone vibrating…

"Yoboseyo?"

"Jungee, I still have a practice for the upcoming…ahh, we have a role play so I will be home a bit late. Don't wait for me, araso? Drive home safely." So Eun said on the other line and hang up.

"But…." That was all that he could say. He sighed and went to his car.

He was driving home while listening to some music in his car when he realized that So Eun wouldn't be able to cook him dinner so he stopped by at a restaurant to munch on something. He parked his car on a vacant space when he surprisingly identified the car next to him as Woo Bin's. Before he got out, his cell phone rang with Eunnie on the caller ID.

"You home already?" she asked.

"Almost, just want to grab something for dinner. Not yet done?"

"Aniya…my classmates are giving me headache over this matter. But it's okay."

"Don't stay out late. Araso?"

"Yes. Gotta go, bye." She said and hangs up.

Then Yi Jung called Woo Bin…

"Hey bro, what's up?"

"Where are you now?"

"Uhmm, having dinner with some girl…why?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Just thought if you want to have a drink. Nevermind, I'm going home…see you."

He was sure it was Woo Bin's car but he doesn't have any plans to join Woo Bin and his girl's dinner. He went back to his car and revved up the engine. He looked at the side mirror first, he was about to step on the pedal when he saw a familiar figure entering the restaurant. His car was parked at the right side of the restaurant's entrance but he could clearly see through the glass walls of it – it was his sister.

He stopped and went out of his car. He looked and followed to confirm his suspicions. As he entered the restaurant, the attendant greeted him.

"Table for two sir?"

"Ah…no." He said and looked where his sister went to. At last, his questions have been answered when he saw his sister giving his best friend a warm hug before he pulled the seat for her.

"Oppa, I'm not really sure about this. What if Yi Jung finds out I'm not in school?"

"He just called me, he said he's heading home. You look gorgeous tonight So Eun." He smiled at her.

"Thanks…oppa." She said, it was clearly her first OFFICIAL date, her date with her grandfather wasn't counted. ^^

"So, shall we take our order?"

It took fifteen minutes before they started to eat. Yi Jung watched them from a distance. He looked like a spy. He handed the waiter a few crispy bills to shut his mouth up from asking him what he'll order.

He fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed So Eun's number.

"Oppa…it's Jungee. I'll just go to the ladies' room okay?"

"Sure." Woo Bin said. He was also tensed about this dinner but still thought positively.

Yi Jung finally drew himself together and decided to go to where his best friend and his sister were sitting.

"Woo Bin, what a surprise to see you here alone…well, I guess not alone." He said when he spotted the purse on the other side of the table.

"Yi Jung-ah, what a coincidence…" He said and slowly seized his phone in his pocket.

Yi Jung smirked, he knew that his best friend will inform his sister that this whole dinner is all cooked up.

In the ladies' room…

"Hmmm…wonder why he ended the call. Well then, good thing though." She said and received a message.

**Stay there. We're dead meat. Your brother is here. I guess you should head home first.**

So Eun could feel beads of sweat forming in her temple while her heart was pounding loudly. She replied…

**I think I should go first, I'll just get my purse tomorrow in school. Sorry… drive safely.**

It was 11PM when Yi Jung arrived home and saw So Eun asleep on the sofa with the TV on and the remote control on her left hand. He didn't wake her up and turned off the television immediately then went upstairs. So Eun woke up when she realized the absence of the television's resonance.

"Jungee…you're home. Where have you been?" She said as she followed him in the staircase.

"I met Woo Bin, we had a drink. Unfortunately for him, his date left him without further notice."

"Ehh…really?"

"How was your practice?"

"It was fine, we really had fun practicing the play."

Yi Jung didn't answer her anymore instead he headed to his room without another word.

"Really?" He questioned her as he took off his shoes.

"Ahh…yes, why?"

"You forgot this…" and he took something from his pocket. He handed her the black purse.

"Oppa…"

"You lied to me Eunnie."

"But…"

"You lied to me twice."

"Twice?"

"He's the one who gave you that necklace right? The one you're texting around 2 o'clock in the morning."

"Sorry Jungee…I didn't mean to hide this from you. I wanted to tell you but…"

"You could have just told me earlier."

"Sorry…"

"Goodnight."

"But…"

"I'm not discussing this tonight. Go to sleep, and give me your phone."

"Oppa…"

"I am trying to be nice to you Eunnie even after what you did…"

So Eun handed him her phone and wearily left his room.

She again, took the picture of her father in her secret box.

"Appa, I lied to Yi Jung… I really didn't mean to. It's just that… I felt like this matter is between me and Woo Bin oppa…and I sort of…want some privacy on my personal life, it's not that I don't want to get Jungee involved in my life anymore…No! I don't mean that…it's just that…aissh, I feel sorry appa…but he won't listen to me. What do you think? I think I should give him more time…I really am very sorry appa for disobeying him…"

She said and cried.

Yi Jung looked at the cell phone placed on top of his table. He was tempted to scan and open the 9 messages that arrived consecutively. He then remembered his encounter with his best friend earlier that night…

FLASHBACK:

"Yi Jung-ah, what a coincidence…" Woo Bin said as he seized his phone from his pocket.

Yi Jung smirked, he knew that his best friend will inform his sister that this whole dinner is all cooked up.

"No need to tell her Woo Bin, it's too late."

"Yi Jung-ah…"

"So, you're having dinner with "some chic" in this fancy restaurant huh? Fancy…I just want to tell you this since you're my best friend, do not cross the line. You know what I mean. My sister is not like the other girls we go out with Woo Bin. Cross the limit and I'll break that line between us. I'll pretend this never happened." He said and walked out.

After a few steps away from his speechless friend, he came back.

"I believe this belongs to my sister? I should return it to her. Take care." He said sternly.

END OF FLASHBACK.

He opened the messages and expectedly, the 3 of it was from Jan Di and the rest was from Woo Bin.

**I'm sorry I brought you to this problem. Please tell me what happened.**

**I know this is my entire fault. I should have thought of the consequences before doing this.**

**So Eun…are you mad at me?**

And he decided not to read all the messages for those three messages were enough to break his heart. Not because he's jealous…but because…well, yes, could be…he's jealous. He was afraid that Woo Bin would take his place in So Eun's heart. So Eun never tells her secret to anyone except him, when she's happy, when she's sad…when she's angry, it was always him. And now, his best friend enters the scene…and what hurts the most is that his sister failed to inform him or even mention a thing about them. She lied to him just for Woo Bin. What relationship do they have? Yi Jung was troubled and couldn't sleep. He got up and saw his sister gazing at the photos one by one while trying to wipe her flowing tears.

Meanwhile in So Eun's room…

"I just can't stand him appa… I really want to say sorry." She said then she realized the camera settled in the four corners of her room. Actually, there were eight cameras inside her enormous room.

She looked at the one nearest to her and saw that it was functioning when she saw the red light at the top of its lens. Then she looked at the rest of the cameras to check if they were all functioning. Yi Jung curiously watched his sister pacing back and forth. Then So Eun finally sat on the floor.

"Oppa…I know you're watching me now. I don't know where you hid the microphone but I'm hoping you could hear me."

"Now what is she talking about?" Yi Jung said and turned on the microphone.

"Oppa, I know you're upset…no, mad about what had happened. And I know you're a jealous guy oppa, but I just want you to know that no matter how many guys I go out with…."

"Me? A jealous guy? And what do you mean how many guys? You think I'll allow that?" He commented on her statement. (A/N: He's not a jealous guy huh? ^^)

"No matter how many guys I go out with….no one will ever replace you in my heart. You belong with me Jungee, no matter what I do, and no matter where I go, you'll always be with me. I'm sorry…I'm sorry I lied, I'm sorry I didn't tell you and I know you're watching now and maybe you're laughing 'cause your sister looks like an idiot talking to cameras but please forgive me and please give Woo Bin a chance…"

Yi Jung on the other room, felt like he was too harsh on his sister. He was selfish to be exact.

"If you accept my apology, turn the camera in front of me sideways." She said.

He was contemplating on her words and was thinking if he should give her…well THEM a chance.

So Eun hopefully stared at the camera in front of her… hoping it would swing sideways. She waited for about 3 minutes but still it didn't move. She was about to stand up when she saw the camera switched to the left once…

"Did you just move?" She asked the "camera". T_T What a question Eunnie.

Yi Jung smiled at his sister's foolishness.

"Please move one more time…please." So Eun crossed her fingers as she continued talking to the camera. T_T

Yi Jung finally managed to let go of his distress, he just wants to make his sister happy so yeah, there he goes, switched the cameras sideways, upwards, downwards and saw his sister jumping for joy.

"You're still such a baby…" he uttered.

"Thank you oppa. I love you!" So Eun threw him flying kiss and jumped in her bed.

"And I…love you too Eunnie." He said to himself.


	9. Accidental Kiss and Incidental Trip

A/N: SORRY GUYS! I UPLOADED THE WRONG CHAPTER! SO SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION!!

.

.

So Eun went to wake up Yi Jung around 6:30 in the morning. She was having doubts if she should wake him up or not. Yes, he forgave her already but still, she doesn't think he's ready to discuss it with her.

She tiptoed, not making any noise and saw her brother…still snoring. When she was finally next to him, she saw him with a picture of her under his left arm…

"Aww, aren't you the sweetest?" She said and kissed him on his cheek.

"Oppa, I know you're still upset about what happened but still you gave me a chance. I'm sorry…really. Like, if ever… okay, if ever, Woo Bin oppa and I sort of…make things official, he'll never be like your replacement. There's only one Yi Jung in my life and there will never be any other. Last night, I'm talking to the camera, now I'm talking to a sleeping person and now I'm talking to myself…I'm crazy Jungee, like you! I'm sorry, really… I love you." She said and was about to kiss him again on his cheek when he accidentally turned his head…that made So Eun land her kiss on his…guess what? LIPS.

So Eun felt a shock...electricity curling up in every inch of her body. Good thing, he was still sleeping. She felt something as her pulse raced, she felt her cheeks turning red in embarrassment. Before she could say anything, Yi Jung moved again, LUB DUB LUB DUB… her heart was like beating loudly. She hurriedly went out of his room.

Yi Jung woke up and looked for something, he searched under the pillows and the covers but he didn't find it. Before he could leave his bed, there he saw….her picture, back in its frame on his bedside table. He smiled to himself, he knew his sister's daily routine. After waking up, So Eun would go straight to his bedroom just to wake him up before going to the kitchen to cook breakfast. They have maids, cooks and lots of body guards or whatsoever men, you name it all. Just leave So Eun alone in the kitchen, for Yi Jung's meal. Of course Yi Jung also eats on five star restaurants, but since breakfast is his favorite meal of the day, better leave it to his sister, she was the best for him.

He looked at his phone and it read 7:34AM, just then, he heard something.

He actually forgot to turn off the computers last night, and the bug…(the microphone). He saw his sister coming out of the bathroom, wrapped with her bath robe. He was looking at her when So Eun started to remove her robe revealing her porcelain snow white skin, Yi Jung covered his eyes with his hands…automatically after So Eun removed it. Whew! Excuse me young man, you're in your room and she doesn't know you're looking at her. He was about to shut it down when…

"It's just a kiss…on the lips…nothing serious. It was an accident. Aaaiissh, So Eun why are you troubled?" his sister mumbled while looking at herself in the mirror.

"What do you mean kiss??? You and Woo Bin kissed already??? Yes, you should be troubled So Eun! Aiissh…" He said and turned it off.

Yi Jung went straight to the F4 lounge and found Jun Pyo, Jan Di, and Woo Bin. The dumb couple was as usual, arguing again while Woo Bin stood up when his eyes met Yi Jung.

"Yi Jung…bro…" Woo Bin said. Yi Jung just gave him a nod and went straight to the mini bar.

"Ya, Yi Jung sunbae, where's Eunnie?" Jan Di asked.

"Looking for you I guess." Yi Jung answered her.

"Really? Ehh, Gu Jun Pyo, I'll see you later."

"Muo? How many times do I have to tell you to call me oppa, or jagiya?" And Jun Pyo and Jan Di argued until their voices disappeared from the corridor.

"So…I guess it's you and me again." Yi Jung said.

"I think so too…listen, if you really…"

"I'm doing this for my sister. I love her so much and you know that. The moment I see her cry because of you, it won't matter to me even if you're the strongest man on earth, the world's strongest mafia successor or even So Yi Jung's best friend. If you make my sister, So So Eun cry… I'll do what it takes to get back to you. Get the picture?"

Woo Bin gulped and gave him a nod. After Yi Jung opened the wine, he got two glasses and handed the other one to Woo Bin. He gave him a tap on his shoulders and a "okay-i-forgive-you-now" smile.

"You got me hanging in there, seriously Yi Jung-ah, if loving So Eun means sacrificing our friendship, I'd rather forget my love life for the rest of my life. I mean… I love So Eun but you're just, well, I sound gay…enough."

"Just like So Eun, there'll be no other me in her life. She said that, you will never ever replace me in her heart. So don't try to take her away from me, araso? And whenever you go on a date, you have to ask me first. And remember, Saturday is OUR day. So make sure you don't ruin it."

"Ya, I know that ever since we're juniors. Even if it was Ji Hoo's piano recital, you stayed at home and watched movies with her. Even if it was Jun Pyo's par…"

"Enough, just wanted to remind you. And…ahhh! There you go, the KISS." He said and landed the glass on the table.

"Kiss??" Woo Bin almost choked.

"So Eun was talking about something…after she took a bath. She said it was an accidental kiss, nothing serious but she was troubled about it. Now…explain…while I'm still being nice to you."

"But…what kiss??? I haven't kissed So Eun at all, except when we played truth or dare… but that was barely counted! We were 10 years old!" Woo Bin defended.

"You haven't kissed her? On her hand, cheeks? Nose? Lips? Where????" He was getting flustered as Woo Bin shook his head disapproving every single word he said.

After School…

"Ya, Yi Jung-ah!" Woo Bin.

Yi Jung stopped from entering his car and faced his best friend.

"What now?"

"You mind if i… well, can we have dinner again? So Eun and I? You said I should ask you first…"

"When?"

"I was thinking about tonight."

"No. She's still grounded. What about next week? Good? Okay. Bye" He said and left immediately leaving Woo Bin thunderstruck with his straight statement.

"Ahhh, this jealous, selfish and annoying brother of hers…" He said and scratched his head.

Later that night… Yi Jung returned So Eun's phone that made his sister kiss him again and again…on his cheeks.

When she opened her phone, she saw 5 messages…all coming from Woo Bin.

**Who was your first kiss?**

**You didn't tell me you kissed someone.**

**Hello??? jealous guy here…what was that accidental kiss all about?**

**Yi Jung told me you kissed someone…accidentally and you were troubled about it.**

**So Eun, I demand you to reply right away.**

So Eun wondered what Woo Bin was talking about.

"I don't recall telling….ahhh Jungee!!!!" and she stormed out and went to her brother's room.

"Jungee….i don't believe you! I'm telling harabeoji about this!"

"What? What did I do??"

"Were you peeking at me this morning??"

Yi Jung seems to be caught off guard when he realized his sister was only wearing nighties. He stood up and went to his bed.

"I don't know what you're talking about Eunnie. I'm going to bed." He said and pretended he was sleeping already.

"You're so unbelievable!" and she banged the door when she left.

"Geez, appa, she's sure scary when angry! I promise, I wasn't thinking of anything when I saw her this morning… honestly! I'm just concerned…" he uttered as he sank into his pillows. He was about to sleep when his phone rang.

"Yobosaeyo?"

"Yi Jung, I missed you!" on the other line.

"Hey Mi Young, how are you? How's California?" Yi Jung smiled.

"It's okay and guess what?"

"What guess what?"

"I'm coming over next week! For the fashion show."

"Oh…that's good. Make sure to drop by, okay? Hope to see you soon. Take care Mi Young. Bye." And hang up.

_YJ'S POV:_

_Hwang Mi Young. My counterpart. A sophisticated fashion designer friend of mine. Loves parties, guys, drinks and style. Shops all day, parties all night. I never dated her, I don't date someone who's like me. She knows my likes, dislikes, what turns me on and what turns me off. It's kinda boring right? I want someone who's challenging. She likes Eunnie., Sometimes, she dresses her up and gives her some lessons to enhance her stick figure. But they're not that close, Eunnie is not that stylish kind of girl, she loves simple and plain colors while Mi Young loves outstanding colors and patterns. Why am I even talking about her?_

_END OF POV_


	10. Devil Wears Prada

It was Saturday night, and it's Yi Jung and So Eun's "DATE". It's tradition that they celebrate this day together…alone, just the two of them. No matter how important that event is, they should be spending Saturday together.

Unfortunately…

Mi Young arrived around 9PM on Saturday night. Eunnie was blabbing why she has to go with Yi Jung to fetch his "acting demure" friend.

"Jungee, can I just stay and welcome her here? And does she have to stay here? I mean, she can afford a hotel right? She's a designer in New York…"

"California…What can I do? She wants to stay here and she said she has lots of gifts for you." Yi Jung smirked as he started driving.

"Ya, like the hell I care. Before I know it, she'll dress me up like I'm some chic to join in the flower parade."

Yi Jung laughed at what So Eun said.

"Eunnie, she likes you. You should be more thankful you get a free make over."

And Eunnie started hitting her…

"Muo? What do you mean thankful? Ya, was that supposed to be a joke?"

"Stop it, aniya, just put a smile on your face and hug her. I have a green ceramic and blue porcelain ewer on line. If she changes her mind and call off our deal, you're so dead."

"Me? Wae? Why me?"

"You'll see. There she goes."

"The devil wears Prada…" she uttered. They got out of the car and looked at the girl who was wearing a white tube dress and around 5" Prada heels.

Mi Young smiled as she saw Yi Jung waving at her. She hugged him and saw the frowning Eunnie scratching her head that changed her face once she caught a glimpse of her.

"Hey there potter." She said as she hugged Yi Jung.

"Welcome Sophie." He said.

"Sophie?"

"Sophisticated…" Eunnie scoffed.

"What did you say?" Mi Young asked.

"Nothing…let's go?" Eunnie said taking her luggage.

"Aww, you never failed to surprise me Eunnie, and what did I tell you about wearing sneakers?"

So Eun gave her a fake smile and headed off to the car.

The drive home was quiet except for Mi Young who was making calls to her who-knows-who friends.

When they arrived home, Eunnie went straight to her bedroom and changed back to her nighties again. She was just about to sleep when she overheard her brother and Mi Young talking.

"Hey, that's not fair, you get to enjoy while I have to suffer….ani, ani."

She heard Mi Young laughing and she was sure that her brother, Yi Jung, was also enjoying.

"How disgusting…" she uttered.

Yes, she thinks it was disgusting but then she can't sleep. Thinking about it makes it even worse that she wants to scrape Mi Young's long brown hair.

"Aiissh, that brute girl thinking she'll fool my brother with those silicon boobs and prada heels. What a shame, my brother doesn't like sophisticated type of girls like her…I think he likes simple but elegant type of a woman…like…well, like me…"

Then she stopped thinking for a moment, recalling what she just said. She shook her head in disbelief…not only one, but twice…thrice.

_So Eun's POV:_

_Ani…ani, what are you thinking? Yesterday, you kissed him, and now you think he likes you? What a concept Eunnie… He's your brother…He's your brother… yes, keep on thinking about that…He's your brother, but not your real blood brother…what? Yes, could be…no, no…think of Woo Bin…oppa… yes, think of him…Yi Jung…Yi Jung…_

_END OF POV_

"Ahhh!!!" she screamed.

"Stop it Eunnie, you're making the situation complicated." Just then, she heard footsteps and her door opened.

"What happened?" Yi Jung said panting.

"Oh…ahh, nothing. Just practicing my…" then she saw Mi Young entering her room in an "almost see-through" night gown.

"Practicing my role…for our play…which is The Devil Wears Prada."

"I love that movie, and I just have the right costume for you!" Mi Young said in delight that made So Eun flash a more disgusted face.

"Eunnie, it's late. Go back to sleep, and I've a surprise for you tomorrow." Yi Jung winked at her and closed the door following Mi Young.

So Eun let out a deep sigh as she sank again to her pillows. Luckily, her knight in shining armor, made a presence that night.

**Hey Eunnie, what are you doing now?**

She was thinking whether she'll reply or just go to sleep. But since the thought of what she just heard lately doesn't have any plans to leave her mind just yet…she decided to reply to his message.

**I'm about to sleep oppa, how about you? Been a bad boy lately?**

_**I don't think so, I just spent my Saturday night watching movies and playing pool…alone.**_

**Hmm, I'm having doubts on your last word. Well, unfortunately Yi Jung here is not alone.**

_**Really? He bought you a sister?**_

**Oh for who's sake, he did buy me something from California…a blabbing machine. Talks all day, talks all night. **

_**He bought you a what?**_

**Nevermind, you'll know soon. Goodnight oppa, sleep tight and don't let the bed bug bites. ^^**

_**Okay…goodnight Eunnie.**_

After putting her phone on the side table, she waited for slumber to get her.

Meanwhile, Yi Jung and Mi Young were finally done finalizing their deal in the mini bar at the dining room.

"Okay, I'll give it to you right after the fashion show. Just promise me that."

"Okay, I'll have your word on that. Why does it have to be her?"

"Yi Jung, she's pretty, and almost perfect, she's just not showing it to everyone…"

"Yeah, I know that…she's contented having what she needs, and not having what she wants. I don't even know what she really likes or what she doesn't like…she's a little complex sometimes, but really, the best…"

"Ahh, what a loving brother. Well, I need to sleep now Yi Jung, I have a fashion show on Wednesday night and I need some rest. Night."

She stood up and kissed Yi Jung…on his lips and went to the guest room where she'll be staying for now. After Yi Jung emptied his glass, he went to So Eun's room to check her out…

He went in, not making any noise… he could hear So Eun's deep breathing. He smiled, she was indeed almost perfect (according to Mi Young). He was about to kiss her in her forehead when she accidentally tossed her head up that made him kiss her sweet lips. She was still sleeping.

Yi Jung was troubled, he felt like he was paralyzed. He can't move his feet, he wanted to run out of her room, but he can't… Then she moved again, beads of sweat are forming in Yi Jung's temple. Forcibly, he stepped back and headed out her door, because of his nervousness, he failed to close the door quietly.

"Did he just kissed me?...." So Eun said.

Yi Jung covered his face with a pillow, he was panting.

"Appa, I kissed a girl…yes, she's a girl…not just a girl, she's my sister….my Eunnie. Aiiissh, stop it, it was an accident." Then he closed his eyes, hoping he could sleep tonight.


	11. Jealous Much

Eunnie opened her eyes and recalled her dream last night.

"Yi Jung kissed me…aissh, what a nightmare Eunnie. That was just a dream. That was just a dream. But it felt like true! I felt his lips on mine!" Then she shut herself up when she heard someone opening the door.

Mi Young. T_T right, good thing to spoil her day.

"Hurry up lazy head, we have a busy day ahead."

"Muo?? Me? A lazy head? Ya, unnie, what the devil are you talking about? It's my rest day."

"No rest day today, it's Wednesday and it's show time."

"Muo? Ahh, I remember, with all due respect unnie, I will go to your fashion show if you will let me wear my own clothing and not those stuffs you stuffed in my closet last night." She said smiling.

"Not a chance my dear, sorry. Hurry up and wear that jade garb with those black heels, I'll meet you downstairs in 15 minutes. Araso?" she said and stormed out of the room.

"I'll meet you downstairs in 15 minutes…tsk…meet yourself 'cause I'm not going! " She said in a mocking tone. Then she received a text message, which came from Yi Jung.

_**Do this for me please… Just follow what she says. I've a surprise for you after. Thanks stick.**_

"Ohhh…I swear if not for you Jungee, I would have kicked that girl's ass."

Then she received another text message.

_**I knew you love me, thank you!**_

Then she looked at the camera nearest to her.

"Stop watching me will you?!!" she said and headed to the bathroom.

Yi Jung laughed at her as he leaned back to his chair. He turned the computers off and decided to go to the kitchen.

Before he could reach the last step of the stairs, he smelled something…

"Uh-oh…she cooked again." He said closing his eyes in disbelief.

"Hey Yi Jung, come let's eat." Mi Young finally came into his eyes as she was wearing an apron and a chef's hat.

"Uhh…you cooked breakfast?"

"Yes, I cooked pancakes and bacon, why?"

"Ehh…nothing, let's just wait for Eunnie."

"Okaaay…" Mi Young said and returned to the kitchen.

Yi Jung hurriedly went back to Eunnie's room.

"Eunnie, she did it again!"

He waited for a while until Eunnie finally came out of the washroom.

"What are you doing here Jungee?"

"She did it again!"

"What?"

"Breakfast."

"My….my, she makes the worst pancakes ever. Gosh Jungee, what kind of woman is that!" She said while starting to remove her bathrobe.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Changing…why?"

"Are you doing it in front of me??"

"I've always done it before! Wae? Wae? You're tempted to look at me now?"

"Aniya! Change somewhere else! You're a grown up now remember?? And you were even furious and blamed me I peeked on-"

"That was because you were butting on other people's business. I'm gonna change here, in front of you. 1…2…"

"Ya, I'm leaving!" and he stormed out of her room.

"Haha! Coward." So Eun stick out her tongue. She's not going to do it in front of him really… She just loves annoying him.

Yi Jung and Mi Young waited patiently for So Eun.

"Now where is she? We still have lots of things to do!"

"I'm here Ms. L.A." She said lazily.

"What in the world are you wearing??" Mi Young looked at her from head to toe.

"Uhhh…clothes? What kind of question is that?" So Eun smirked as she fixes Yi Jung's tie.

"Your heels don't fit your dress at all!" She said.

"Well, look at her, I think it does." Yi Jung smiled at So Eun as they enter the car.

"And where am I supposed to sit?" Mi Young said when she saw Eunnie settled in front with Yi Jung.

"At the back of course, first lady always comes first. Get in, we're late aren't we?" So Eun smirked.

They drove all the way to the mall…to shop of course. Yi Jung phoned Woo Bin.

"What's up?" Woo Bin on the other line.

"Meet me at the mall in 15 minutes."

"Okay."

They were strolling, Mi Young was looking for some clothes for both Yi Jung and So Eun. She has so much to prepare for the fashion show, although she brought 14 suitcases filled with her designed garbs, she can't let Eunnie wear them on the streets.

"Why do you have to buy me so much? You're not like my mother or something…" She scoffed.

"Hey, I'm doing you a favor 'kay? So shut that little mouth of yours and just carry these bags." She winked.

"So Eun-sshi!" Woo Bin called.

"Oppa, what are you doing here? Yi Jung might see you!"

"Actually, he's the one who called me. Where is he?"

They looked around and saw Yi Jung talking to a salesgirl.

"Oppa!" So Eun called.

"Oh, Woo Bin, thanks for coming man."

"Why did you let him come?"

"To help you of course." Yi Jung smiled.

"Eeeh..ehem…" Mi Young announced her existence.

"And who is this gorgeous guy?" Mi Young asked.

"Ehh…This is…" So Eun said but was cut short by Yi Jung.

"So Eun's boyfriend."

"Ehh..what? Did I hear that correctly?"

"Yes. Boyfriend…Boyfriend." Yi Jung repeated.

"Oh…I see, good to hear you have a friend, which is a boy…"

"Aniyo…we're a couple." Woo Bin said.

Mi Young looked at So Eun from head to toe and strolled out to someplace else.

"I knew it."

"What?" So Eun said to Yi Jung.

"Brace yourselves, we got a fuming troll on the loose." He laughed.

So Eun and Woo Bin looked at each other. Mi Young was still busy looking and checking some clothes with Yi Jung following around. Eunnie and Woo Bin decided to have a seat first.

"You're tired, aren't you?" Woo Bin asked.

"She's the worst nightmare ever."

"I think she's cute." He smirked.

"Hey…are you hitting on her?"

"Just joking…she seems nice."

"Ohhh…you don't know anything. Will you come tonight?" She said as she scooped a spoonful of her ice cream.

"Are you inviting me?"

"Well…if you want to. I could use some company." She smiled.

"Eunnie…can we go out again, some other time? I mean…that dinner wasn't that great." He said shyly.

"I know…let's just make sure Yi Jung knows everything. I can't hide anything from him really."

* * *

"Where are those two?" He looked around and saw Woo Bin and Eunnie eating ice cream on the Ice Castle café.

_YJ POV: She's happy with him. Woo Bin…you made her happy…Eunnie…if…if…Woo Bin's with you then what's my role in your life now? You seem to be happy with him…Appa, what is this? Strange…I should be happy our Eunnie has finally turned into a woman and is happily dating my best friend. But…I don't feel so good. I'm not happy with the idea…although she begged me to give them a chance. I really don't like it. Am I really a jealous brother? Brother? Could it be…Eunnie…that I'm…well…could it be…I wish…I hope not…_

"Yi Jung, are you okay? You look pale." Mi Young stared at him for a moment.

"Ahh, yes, Mi Young, I have to go now. Just tell Eunnie, I have something important to do." He said and stuffed all the bags he was bringing to Mi Young.


	12. First Kiss and Love at First Sight

Yi Jung drove home and went straight to his studio. He started working on his unfinished project that he intended to give to Eunnie as a late birthday present.

As he was caressing and molding the clay to its shape, he can't help but reminisce his past moments with So Eun.

_YJ POV: I never gave a thought about it…I guess I should not but why am I troubled? Eunnie is my sister. I should not think of the fact that we're not really blood related or related by any other causes, all that matters is SHE IS MY SISTER. But there are no strings attached, I can…love her. No, I don't think that's a good idea. She might leave me if I say so…Be happy Yi Jung, she found her prince charming, she finally found someone who'll make her happy aside from you. Woo Bin is your best friend Yi Jung, he won't hurt Eunnie. He won't._

He stopped from what he was doing when he saw a silhouette in front of him.

"Jungee…"

"Eunnie, you're home already? Am I gone that long?" He said.

"I saw you staring at us, stuffed all the bags you were bringing to Mi Young and walked away."

"You saw that?"

So Eun just nodded.

"Oh that, i…I was just well, I'm not feeling…"

"Did you kiss me last night??" Eunnie asked.

"Ehhh…what???" his eyes widen.

"I don't know…I thought it was a dream, but I have a feeling it wasn't. But if it is, tell me anyway. Did you or did you not kiss me on my lips that night?"

"Eunnie…you see…I was trying to…"

"Because that accidental kiss I'm talking about, when you were peeking at me that morning…was YOU."

"What??? What do you mean ME?"

"Well, it was unintentional, I was about to kiss your cheeks when you were sleeping and you kind of moved to the other side so I accidentally…hear that? Accidentally kissed you. But it's nothing serious, it was well, I didn't mean to kiss you…there. It just…landed there."

"Oh…well, I did kiss you too, last night…It was accidental too. You're a heavy sleeper aren't you?" He joked trying to change the subject.

"Well, I'm happy it's all been discussed. So you're my first kiss Jungee."

"Does that count? I'm your brother."

"I don't know, I even promised myself that the first one to kiss me in my lips should be the last one to kiss me before I die."

"Don't you talk stuffs like that."

"Why? We're all going to die."

He wiped his hands with the towel and put his arm around So Eun's shoulders.

"Oppa, do you believe that when you kiss the one you love, you feel a spark tingling on every bit of your body? Like a current, paralyzing you?"

_YJ POV: Did you feel that when you kissed me?_

"I don't know…yet. Why?"

"Woo Bin kissed me oppa…just now." She said as she rested her head in Yi Jung's shoulders.

Somewhere in Yi Jung's heart he wanted to punch his best friend. Somewhere in his heart, he was hurt. Somewhere he was jealous. He swallowed, trying to digest everything she said.

"Then?"

"I didn't feel anything."

"What?"

"I didn't feel anything, in fact, I was sorry."

"To Woo Bin? Why?"

"I believe…kisses are given to show affection and love to the person or people important to you. It's not for free…"

"And why do you say so you're sorry?"

"Because…we've been dating for a few times now and I still…don't feel anything special about him. I mean, I know he's your best friend, but he's more like a brother to me too…I don't want to lead him on something not worth the wait. He said he'll wait for me when the right time comes…but what if the right time comes and I still don't feel anything special for him?"

"I understand what you're feeling Eunnie… you don't have to say sorry to him."

"You really think so? How would you know?"

"I've been in the same situation like you Eunnie…"

"You have? With whom?"

Yi Jung took a deep breath.

"With Eun Jae."

"Muo??? Eun Jae unnie??? I knew it you were cheating on _hyung!"_

"I am not, and that was before they became a couple, you stick."

"Oh, well then, what happened?"

"She was my playmate, before appa brought me and Il Hyun here to Seoul. And before you came into our lives, she came to visit occasionally. I believe, there was no need to introduce her to you, as you might know, our family is a little bit complicated. Believe it or not, you've met her once… I just don't recall when. She said she liked me, and there was no need to like her back. She didn't force me to like her too, so yes, I dated her for a few times, but I was just leading her on to a dead end. I just don't feel the same way…so I told her what she was worth and there are other guys out there who will be waiting to be with her. And that's where her love story with my brother started…"

"So that was why you and Eun Jae unnie are close huh?"

"Absolutely. She was thankful I was kind enough not to break her heart, yes, she admitted she cried for two nights, but was thankful she saw the other version of me…which was my brother. Who, of course, was in love with her since we were kids."

.

"Are you crying?"

"It's a sad love story." And she continued to sob.

"You little…you're such a crybaby."

"Oppa, I have a question. Hope you won't take it seriously."

"What?"

"Will you love someone like me? Or….well, here it goes… Can you love me? Well, I'm not asking you to love me, I was just asking if you could love me… or what either ways…I think…well, uhhh, that was…"

"Yes."

"Muo??"

"I said yes. Yes. Who wouldn't love someone like you? You're…almost perfect, well, that was according to Mi Young."

"She said that?"

"Of course, I told you, she loves you, she's just an angel in a devil's clothing. I admit, she's a little annoying like you sometimes, but she really did help me a lot."

"Well, I guess…I have to like her too."

"Right, and I just have the right plan."

"I think I know what you're talking about oppa…" she smiled as they giggled together.

They were sitting side by side with Yi Jung's arms still on Eunnie's shoulders. Yi Jung was thankful their topic about their sibling love hasn't gone further or else, he'll surely confess what he's feeling now.

Later that night. 3 hours to go before Mi Young's fashion show.

Knock. Knock.

"Who is it?"

"Unnie, it's me So Eun."

"Oh, come in sweetie."

So Eun fixed herself and went in the guest room where Mi Young was staying.

"I was just wondering, If these clothes matches the-"

"Oh Eunnie, you look adorable! Wait, I have that here somewhere…" she said as she searched her LV suitcase for something.

"Here it is. Try it." Mi Young smiled as she gave Eunnie the azure stoned choker.

So Eun took it happily and wore it. Then she looked at the mirror and gazed in awe, not expecting she would look…amazing.

"Wait 'till your boyfriend sees you." Mi Young smiled as she started applying make up on her face.

"Do we have to do this? I mean, we can go to the parlor and…"

"No, you're my model so I have to glam you up, personally."

"Model? What model?"

"Yi Jung and I made a deal, you be my model tonight or else, no green ceramic and blue porcelain for your brother, he's been dying to get his hands off that." She said pointing at two heavenly art pieces on the desk.

"So that's what Jungee is talking about, I can't believe he bartered me."

"There's no need to worry sweetie, I know you can do it." Mi Young smiled.

"You know… I thought you were a b*****." So Eun said and laughed at her statement.

"Excuse me?" she said in her L.A. accent.

"Yes…before. Because you always make fun of me and make me wear gowns and dresses and killer heels…I thought you were a mean girl but now I don't. You're like a big sister after all."

"Well, I'm glad you said that. Wait 'till Woo Bin sees you."

"Ahhmm, that one…he's not really my boyfriend."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Well, he's more of a brother than a boyfriend to me."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I think he finds you cute…ehh, pretty I mean." She smiled.

"You think so? Honestly, I think I have fallen for him already."

"Really? That's cute."

"You believe in love at first sight Eunnie?"

"I don't know, but I do believe in soul mates." She smiled.

"You do? So do I. We're done. Ready?" she asked.

So Eun looked at the mirror as her jaws dropped with her instant transformation. She was beautiful.

"I think I am ready unnie." She smiled at her.


End file.
